Vondtangst
by Kenozoik Yankie
Summary: Ini hanyalah kisah seorang penulis dengan nama pena Raven Fall, lelaki yang terlalu mencintai kekasihnya. Tetapi kisah hidupnya berakhir menjadi kisah tragedy, seperti kebanyakan dari kisah-kisah yang ia ciptakan. Warn:SasuFemNaru! ONESHOOT


**Disclaimers** _ **:**_ __ **Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei!**

 **Rate:** **T+**

 **Pairing:** **SasuFemNaru**

 **Gendre:** __ **Tragedy, romance, Angst, Drama, Psikologi.**

 **Warning:** __ **Gender switch, Alternate Universe–Modern Setting, OOC, Typo, Kata yang berulang dan kekurangan lainnya.**

 **VONDTANGST**

 **Kenozoik Yankie**

"Hn"

" _Ini sudah mendekati deadline"_

"Hn, aku tahu. Tidak perlu mengingatkanku"

" _Ini tidak seperti dirimu yang selalu cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaan. Ada apa?"_

"Bukan urusanmu. Berhenti mencampuri urusan orang lain."

" _Tapi, Nona Tsunade mulai menanyakanmu."_

"Jika kau ingin aku menyelesaikannya dengan cepat, berhenti menggangguku."

Dan sambungan telepon pun di putuskan dengan sepihak. Tanpa peduli dengan orang yang meneloponnya tadi. Yang mungkin sekarang sedang menghela napas frustasi.

Laki-laki itu kemudian mendengus. Lalu, kembali menatap layar komputer di depannya yang menampilkan _microsoft word_ yang masih kosong. Laki-laki itu sudah duduk di sana selama beberapa jam yang lalu. Tapi tidak ada satu pun ide yang melintasi kepalanya. Rasanya julukan untuk penulis jenius tidak ada artinya jika seperti ini, batinnya. Lantas menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi.

Laki-laki ini bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Dengan tinggi 182 cm, berkulit alabaster yang membuat iri, surai hitam kebiruan jika tertimpa cahaya matahari, mata beriris layaknya mutiara hitam dan wajah yang dapat membuat para wanita melebarkan kaki mereka dengan suka rela, meski pun tanpa di minta olehnya. Intinya Uchiha Sasuke itu tampan.

Sasuke adalah seorang penulis yang telah menerbitkan beberapa buku, yang hampir semuanya best seller. Nama pena yang ia gunakan yaitu Raven Fall. Dengan gambar Uchiwa di setiap sampul belakang bukunya; bentuknya pipih dan bulat, berwarna merah dengan campuran putih di bagian bawahnya. Jika kau tidak tahu apa Uchiwa itu, biar aku beritahu. Uchiwa merupakan kipas yang selalu di gunakan oleh orang jepang jika menghadiri acara formal seperti festival. Bahkan selama periode Heian hingga Nara,uchiwa di gunakan oleh kaum bangsawan untuk menutupi wajah mereka saat berada di keramaian.

Banyak yang bingung jika membaca tulisannya di awal-awal cerita, belum lagi bahasa yang ia gunakan terkesan blak-blakan, tulisannya juga terkadang menunjukan kalau ia tidak terlalu peduli dengan plot cerita yang di buatnya dan masa bodoh dengan para karakternya. Sasuke sangat jarang membuat cerita yang romantis. Tetapi sekali ia membuatnya, pembaca wanita bisa meleleh layaknya es yang ada di kutub utara terkena dampak _global warming_. Lalu, ada satu lagi yang menjadi ciri khasnya. Di setiap cerita yang Sasuke buat, tokoh utama yang ia buat akan selalu sama. Dengan tema cerita yang berbeda tentunya. Seorang gadis berisik yang punya energi berlebih, atau kau bisa menyebutnya hiperaktif, bernama Naruto. Yang memiliki surai pirang dan mata biru, di sertai warna kulit kecoklatan terbakar matahari.

"Masih belum mendapatkan ide?" Tanya seseorang tiba-tiba dengan suaranya yang terdengar agak serak, yang kini melingkarkan kedua lengannya di sekitar leher Sasuke. Kemudian menumpukan semua berat badannya di punggung Sasuke. Lalu, menumpukan dagunya di bahu Sang penulis.

"Berapa mangkuk ramen yang kau habiskan hari ini?" Tanyanya mengabaikan pertanyaan orang yang bergelayut di belakangnya.

"Um...mungkin sekitar empat atau lima mangkuk. Kenapa?"

"Kau berat, Dobe."

"Mou, kau saja yang semakin kurus. Terlalu fokus dengan pekerjaanmu." Katanya sambil mengembungkan pipi kecoklatan miliknya.

"Kalau aku tidak fokus dengan pekerjaanku, aku tidak akan bisa mentraktirmu ramen lagi." Sasuke mengatakannya sambil melirik wajah orang yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Aku tahu. Hanya saja, kalau kau sakit, siapa yang akan merawatmu, Sasuke. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu"

"Bodoh, 'kan masih ada kau di sini. Apa kau tidak ingin merawatku?"

"Tentu saja aku mau merawatmu"

"Lalu, apa lagi yang kau khawatirkan?"

Wanita di belakangnya tidak menjawab. Ia hanya mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Sasuke. Sasuke kemudian mengelus lengan kecoklatan wanita tersebut seakan menenangkan. "Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya. Aku mengerti." Lalu menepuk puncak kepala bersurai pirang milik wanita itu dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas.

"Hehehe...Kalau begitu, aku tidak akan menganggumu lagi. Sepertinya kau sudah bisa mendapatkan ide" Seru Si wanita pirang sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

Tapi sebelum wanita pirang yang di panggil dengan sebutan Dobe benar-benar menjauh, Sasuke terlebih dulu menarik tangan kecoklatan itu; mencegah si pirang untuk pergi meninggalkan dirinya. Wanita pirang tadi lalu berhenti, kemudian melihat pergelangan tangan yang di genggam oleh Sang penulis. Sasuke lalu menariknya lagi agar lebih dekat dengannya. Ia lalu memeluk Sang wanita pirang yang kini masih berdiri di hadapannya dengan ia yang masih duduk di kursi depan komputer.

"Sa—Sasuke?"

"Diamlah. Biarkan begini sebentar." Katanya dengan nada pelan.

"Kau pasti sangat lelah. Istrahatlah, jangan memaksakan diri"

"Bukan itu. Aku merindukanmu, bodoh." Katanya kemudian mengeratkan pelukannya menghirup wangi tubuh orang di hadapannya.

"Aku tahu." Jawab Sang wanita pirang sambil membelai surai hitam kebiruan Sasuke yang telah memanjang hingga menutupi sebelah matanya.

 **.**

 **o0o**

 **.**

Kamar tidur itu di cat berwarna putih. sebuah tempat tidur ukuran besar dengan dua meja nakas di setiap sisinya; kiri dan kanan, di letakkan di samping jendela besar yang memiliki gorden putih sebagai pasangannya. Sebuah almari tiga pintu berwarna abu-abu pudar dan ada pula sofa tunggal berwarna senada dengan lampu baca setinggi sofa tersebut, di letakan di pojok rungan. Sasuke terlihat di sana; tidur pulas di atas tempat tidurnya yang nyaman. Ia memakai kaos berwarna putih polos tanpa gambar. Selimut menutupi dada hingga ujung kakinya.

Cahaya mentari merambat masuk kedalam kamar tidur milik Sasuke, melalu jendela besar yang tidak tertutup gorden. Ruangan yang terlihat agak gelap kini lambat laun di terangi cahaya yang berasal dari luar. Kelopak alabaster itu terbuka perlahan-lahan. Masih dalam tahap fokus dengan cahaya yang masuk, Sasuke mendapati seseorang tengah duduk di tepi tempat tidur, di sampingnya; memperhatikan dirinya dalam diam.

"Naruto..." Panggilnya.

"Ohayo" Sapa wanita yang di panggil dengan nama Naruto.

"Ohayo" Balasnya. " Sejak kapan kau di situ?" Tanya dengan suara khas bangun tidur.

"Um...entahlah" Jawabnya sambil menelengkankan kepala pirangnya seakan berpikir.

Sasuke kemudian bangkit dan menyandarkan punggungnya di kepala tempat tidur. Sasuke lalu melihat wanita pirang di hadapannya, yang masih menatapnya. Naruto kemudian tersenyum ketika tatapan mereka bertemu. Sasuke yang melihat itu, mau tidak mau ikut menggerakan bibirnya; tersenyum walau samar.

"Apa tidurmu nyenyak?"

"Hn" Sasuke lalu mengusap wajah bergaris tiga di setiap sisinya itu. "Kau kemana saja? Aku tidak mendapatimu di sampingku malam tadi." Kemudian mengenggam tangan Naruto; meremasnya lembut masih dengan tangan yang sama.

"Aku tidak pernah kemana pun, Sasuke. Aku selalu berada di sini." Naruto mengatakannya di sertai meletakan telapak tangannya di dada sebelah kiri Sasuke. "Baiklah, pemalas! Waktunya sarapan. Chop...chop..." Kemudian menyingkap selimut milik Sasuke.

"Kau tidak pernah berubah."

"Tentu saja"

 **.**

 **O0o**

 **.**

Ada sebuah taman di dekat apartemen Sasuke yang selalu ramai pengunjung. Dan hari ini semakin sesak di sebabkan akhir pekan. Awalnya Sang penulis sangat enggan untuk mengunjungi taman tersebut. Tetapi telinganya sudah mulai sakit mendengar suara rengekan wanita pirang kesayangannya. Yang mengatakan kalau dirinya butuh udara segar dan bersosialisasi. Maka di sinilah ia duduk di bangku taman bersama dengan Naruto yang bercoleteh seperti burung kakatua. Yang menyebabkan ia menjadi pusat perhatian. Orang-orang melihat mereka dengan tatapan aneh.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Sasuke?"

"Aku hanya ingin kembali ke apartemenku"

"Tapi kau harus bersosialisasi, Sasuke. Kau tidah harus mengurung dirimu di dalam apartemen sepanjang waktu."

"Aku tidak suka tempat berisik seperti ini. Kau Tahu sendiri alasannya kenapa."

"..."

"Aku mohon"

Menghelah napas, Naruto kemudian menggenggam tangan laki-laki di sampingnnya dan mengajaknya kembali ke apartemen.

 **.**

 **o0o**

 **.**

Bulan menggantikan matahari. Langit menghitam, lampu kota bertamburan; mempercantik suasana kota di malam hari. Angin sepoi-sepoi menerbarkan gorden putih yang jendelanya terbuka lebar; memperlihatkan balkon di baliknya. Seorang wanita berdiri di sana, memandang pada ketiadaan. Tubuh ramping itu di balut dress one piece berwarna putih tanpa lengan. Rambut pirang panjangnya di permainkan oleh angin. Laki-laki itu memandang wanita pirang di balkon dengan pandangan takjub; selalu begitu. Bahkan saat pertama kali wanita itu mengulurkan tangannya, menariknya dari kegelapan yang terlalu lama melingkupinya. Bagi laki-laki itu, Naruto adalah dewi penolongnya.

Laki-laki itu lalu mendekat dan memeluk wanita yang sedari tadi ia perhatikan. "Apa yang sedang kau lihat, hm?" Tanyanya sambil meletakan dagunya di bahu Sang wanita pirang.

"Masa depan"

"Masa depan? Apa kepalamu terbentur sesuatu?" Tanyanya laki-laki itu dengan nada menyebalkan.

Si wanita pirang lalu menyikut perut orang yang kini sedang memeluk dirinya, membuat laki-laki itu meringis, namun kembali mengeratkan pelukannya pada wanita di hadapannya. "Aku membayangkan, bagaimana jika aku tidak ada. Apa kau akan baik-baik saja?" Melepaskan diri kemudian berbalik menatap laki-laki tinggi itu.

"Tapi kau mengatakan tidak akan kemanapun"

"Maksudku, bagaimana jika ragaku sudah tidak berada di sini. Di sampingmu. Di dunia ini. Apa kau akan baik-baik saja? Berjanjilah padaku, kalau kau akan baik-baik saja, Sasuke."

"Hn, aku berjanji. Lagipula aku tidak akan membiarkan hal seperti itu terjadi padmu. Tidak akan pernah, Naruto."

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi besok."

 **.**

 **o0o.**

 **.**

Laki-laki itu berlari seperti di kejar oleh sesuatu. Ia tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya, bahkan ia juga tidak peduli dengan keadaan dirinya sendiri yang kini terlihat berantakan. Kemeja putihnya telah kusut dan basah oleh keringatnya sendiri. surai hitam kebiruan yang biasanya berdiri tegak dengan gaya unik, kini jatuh lemas;lepek.

Semakin dekat ia dengan tempat tujuannya, entah kenapa jantungnya makin berdegub kencang yang terasa menyesakan. Sesuatu dalam dirinya mengatakan kalau ia tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sama seperti dulu. Tapi laki-laki itu menngabaikan kata-kata yang seakan keluar dari dalam dirinya. Hingga ia sampai di sebuah pintu ; laki-laki itu tanpa mengetuk membukanya secara perlahan, masih dengan napas yang memburu dan jantung berdegub di luar batas normal yang aneh.

Rungan yang ia masuki tidak terlihat seperti yang terakhir ia ingat; bersih dan rapi. Ruangan itu kini sunyi senyap bagai tak berpenghuni dan terlihat berantakan di beberapa bagian; kursi-kursi terbalik, barang-barang pajangan berserakan di mana-mana. Melangkah lebih kedalam yang sebelumnya ia ingat sebagai tempat ia dan wanita itu menghabiskan banyak waktu, membicarakan apa saja. Kini juga terlihat sama dengan ruang tamu. Saat akan menuju di sebuah ruangan lagi yang nampak seperti kamar tidur, mata beriris hitam itu, menangkap sekelebat rambut pirang di balik meja dapur yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Laki-laki itu mendekat secara perlahan dengan jantung yang memukul rongga dadanya; layaknya memberontak ingin keluar. Hingga ia tiba di sana, hanya untuk mendapatkan pemandangan yang menghancurkan hatinya.

Ia seharusnya melangkah mundur, lalu berlari meninggalkan tempat mengerikan itu. Hanya saja, kakinya tidak mau bergerak. Tubuhnya seperti telah mengkhianatinya. Tubuhnya bergerak mendekat tanpa peduli teriakannya, untuk menyuruhnya menjauh dari tempat itu. karna di sana, ia melihat kekasihnya tergeletak di sertai tubuh bersimbah darah dengan penampilan setengah telanjang. laki-laki itu lalu berlutut di samping tubuh kekasih berambut pirangnya yang posisi tubuh tertelungkup, di sertai darah berbau besi menyebar dibawahnya. Membuat laki-laki itu mual, ia trauma dengan darah sebanyak ini.

Laki-laki itu lalu membalikan tubuh wanita itu. Dirinya merasa kalau jantungnya seperti di remas. Sangat menyakitkan dan menyesakan. Wajah yang dulunya berwarna kecoklatan terbakar matahari, kini tampak pucat dan terdapat memar seperti bekas tamparan disana. Surai pirangnya yang dulu berkilau kini tidak sama lagi, juga terlihat berantakan. Bibir sewarna buah cherry yang selalu tersenyum itu kini membiru, dan tubuhnya yang dulu hangat, kini telah mendingin dan kaku. Dress putih one piece hadiah darinya kini berubah berwarna merah akan darah. Lusuh dan sobek di beberapa bagian.

Dengan suara yang bergetar, laki-laki itu memanggil nama wanita di pelukannya tidak peduli kemeja putih yang di pakainya kini ikut ternodai oleh darah. Memanggilnya terus menerus, mengulanginya bagai mantra. Tapi wanita itu tetap membisu.

Apa yang terjadi padamu?

Kenapa kau terlihat berantakan seperti ini?

Jawab aku, bodoh. Apa kau sekarang bisu dan tuli?

Naruto, kumohon buka matamu...

Benar, ini hanya mimpi. Kejadian ini tidak nyata. Ini tidak pernah terjadi. Tolong, seseorang bangunkan aku.

 **.**

 **o0o**

 **.**

Laki-laki itu terkesiap dalam tidurnya. Ketika merasakan seseorang memanggil namanya sambil menepuk-nepuk sisi wajahnya dengan pelan. Ia lalu membuka matanya dan merasa lega karna mendapati wanita dalam mimpinya baik-baik saja. Laki-laki itu bangkit dan memeluk wanita yang duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya.

"Kau hangat, Naruto." Katanya dengan suara pelan.

"Apa kau mimpi buruk lagi?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengusap punggung laki-laki itu dengan lembut; menenangkan.

"Hn, sangat buruk. Lebih buruk dari mimpi-mimpi yang sebelumnya."

"Kau bisa membaginya denganku"

"Kali ini, aku tidak akan membaginya"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku takut. Aku sangat takut, jika aku membaginya denganmu, mimpi itu akan menjadi nyata."

"Apa seburuk itu, Sasuke?"

"Hn, jadi jangan bertanya lagi"

 **.**

 **o0o**

 **.**

Seharusnya siang ini akan menjadi siang yang damai bagi Sasuke, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Namun hal seperti itu tidak akan terjadi, jika copy editormu yang menyebalkan menampakan wajah bermaskernya tanpa rasa bersalah di depan pintu apartemen milikmu; memencet bell terus menerus, hingga kau membukakan pintu untuknya. Kemudian dengan tidak sopannya, tiba-tiba saja masuk ke dalam apartemenmu tanpa kau persilahkan dan mendudukan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu milikmu dengan santai sambil membaca buku bersampul jingga yang–kau–tidak–mau–tahu–berisi–apa.

Sasuke berdiri dengan angkuh; melipat tangan di depan dada sambil menatap orang tak tahu diri yang sedang santai di sofa miliknya.

"Apa?" Tanya orang itu, ketika merasakan tatapan dingin Sasuke padanya.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, Kakashi. Kau sudah tahu pertanyaannya." Katanya dengan datar, mendelik pada Sang copy editor menyebalkan tak tahu diri, Kakashi.

"Ah, kebetulan aku ada sedikit urusan di sekitar apartemenmu. Jadi aku berpikir untuk mampir. Lagi pula selama menjadi copy editormu, aku tidak pernah sekalipun berkunjung kemari. Sekalian mengambil naskah novel yang belum kau kirimkan padaku. Lagi pula apa yang salah dengan itu?"

"Tentu saja salah. Kau menganggu privasiku. Aku kira kita sudah membuat kesepakatan, jika kau lupa aku tidak akan keberatan untuk mengingatkanmu kembali."

Menghela napas. "Tidak perlu. Aku masih mengingatnya."

"Harusnya kau menjamu tamumu, Sasuke. bukannya meneriakinya"

"Naruto, kenapa kesini? Harusnya kau di dalam saja."

"Mou, aku tidak tahan mendengarmu berbicara seperti orang yang kelihangan kontrol. Maafkan perkataan Sasuke tadi. Ia tidak bermaksud seperti itu"

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf. Kau tidak pantas membungkuk pada seseorang seperti dia, Naruto."

Kakashi mengerutkan alisnya dan mengeluarkan suara dari tenggorokannya. "Ehm! Baiklah sepertinya aku memang datang di saat yang kurang tepat."

"Kenapa cepat sekali, Tuan? Padahal aku akan membuatkanmu minuman"

"Aku bilang tidak perlu, Dobe. Ia akan segera pergi." Kata Sasuke lagi.

Kakashi lalu beranjak dari sofa tempatnya tadi mendudukan diri. Kemudian menuju ke pintu apartemen milik Sasuke. Di belakangnya Sasuke mengikutinya.

"Sasuke, istrahatlah. Kau nampak lelah sekali. Jangan memaksakan diri. Aku akan mengatakan pada nona Tsunade kalau kau butuh libur. Jadi tenang saja." Kata Sang copy editor sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan apartemen Sang penulis.

"Hn, tidak perlu. Aku baik-baik saja." Katanya masih dengan nada dan wajahnya yang datar.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa."

"Hn"

"Hati-hati di jalan Kakashi-san"

Setelah beberapa langkah dari apartemen Sasuke, Kakashi menghentikan langkahnya. Lalu, menoleh kearah pintu apartemen Sasuke yang kini sudah tertutup rapat. Kemudian kembali melanjutkan langkahnya meningalkan apartemen Sang penulis jenius.

 **.**

 **o0o**

 **.**

"Yo, Kakashi. Kau terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. Apa penulis arahanmu membuat masalah, lagi?" Sapa seorang pria dengan balutan jumsuit hijau ketat dangan rambut bergaya mangkuk.

"Oh, maksudmu Sasuke?" Gai memjawabnya dengan anggukan. "Tidak, lagi pula aku sudah terbiasa dengan sifat dinginnya. Hanya saja..." Katanya memelankan ucapannya di akhir kalimat.

"Hanya saja apa?" Tanya Gai penasaran.

"Hey, Gai. Apa nona Tsunade ada di rungannya?" Tanya Kakashi, mengabaikan pertanyaan rekan yang bekerja di bagian editorial yang sama dengannya.

"Ya, Tsunade-sama ada di ruangannya."

"Baiklah, aku pergi kalau begitu." Kemudian beranjak dari meja kerjanya. Tidak lupa menepuk bahu pria itu. "Terima kasih"

"Oi, Kakashi. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!" Teriaknya. Namun percuma saja, karna rekan copy editor berambut peraknya itu sudah menghilang di belokan di depan sana, menuju ruangan Sang Chief editor.

 **.**

 **o0o**

 **.**

Seorang wanita paruh baya terlihat sedang duduk bersantai dengan map bersampul biru di depan wajahnya yang di bingkai oleh kacamata.

"Masuklah" Katanya, ketika mendengar suara ketukan dari luar.

"Maaf, mengganggu waktu anda, Tsunade-sama." Kata laki-laki itu sambil membungkuk.

Sang wanita paruh baya yang di panggil, Tsunade menganggukan kepalanya. Lalu mempersilahkan laki-laki dengan surai perak tersebut untuk duduk. "Ada apa, Kakashi?"

"Saya minta maaf, kalau pertanyaan saya nanti bersifat pribadi. Hanya saja saya sangat penasaran dan sedikit khawatir"

"Apa kau bisa langsung pada intinya?" Tanya Sang chief editor dari balik kacamata bacanya.

"Ini mengenai Sasuke, Tsunade-sama." Katanya dengan wajah serius.

"Sasuke?"

Dan Kakashi pun menggangguk sebagai balasannya.

 **.**

 **o0o**

 **.**

"Apa kau masih ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu, Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto sambil membelai surai hitam kebiruan milik Sasuke.

Mereka sekarang sedang berada di ruang tengah depan televisi; di mana Naruto duduk di sofa panjang berwarna abu-abu dengan Sasuke yang berbaring di pangkuannya.

"Hn"

Mana mungkin dirinya yang seorang Uchiha Sasuke, bisa melupakan hal penting seperti itu. Waktu itu seperti biasa ia sangat bosan. Karna hampir semua harinya ia habiskan di dalam sebuah ruangan membosankan dengan kegiatan yang sama setiap harinya. Hingga suatu hari, Sasuke sudah merasa kesal dan berniat melarikan diri. Sebenarnya ia hampir berhasil, hanya saja seorang petugas lebih dulu melihatnya dan dirinya harus di kembalikan dengan paksa. Sebagai hasil tindakan tersebut, ia di anggap berbahaya dan di pindahkan ke tempat lebih terpencil dari sebelumnya. Sasuke sudah mengajukan keberatan dengan mengatakan kalau ia baik-baik saja. Ia hanya ingin menghirup udara luar, bukannya di kurung bagai pesakitan di dalam ruangan yang bahkan tidak memiliki jendela. Namun apapun yang ia katakan, tidak ada seorangpun yang mendengarkan; mereka cenderung mengabaikannya. Menganggap Sasuke tak kasatmata. Tak terlihat. Selama beberapa hari, ia menolak untuk makan; sebagai bentuk protes lain dirinya. Tetapi mereka malah memperlakukan Sasuke bagai sesuatu yang harus di hindari kalau perlu melenyapkannya.

Namun ada satu petugas yang berbeda. Memperlakukan Sasuke lebih manusiawi; menenangkannya ketika ia bermimpi buruk tentang masa lalu, menghiburnya ketika ia bersedih, kesal kemudian mulai mencecarnya dengan suaranya yang terdengar lucu ketika dirinya mulai melakukan hal yang meyebalkan kepada Sang petugas baru (ini menurut petugas itu).

Nama petugas itu Uzumaki Naruto. Seorang mahasiswi keperawatan di sekolah tinggi kesehatan Konoha yang sedang melakukan magang di rumah sakit psikiatrik, tempatnya tinggal sejak usianya tujuh tahun. Jujur saja, awalnya dirinya berpikir kalau mahasiswi magang itu, bodoh dan berpikir kalau Naruto lebih pantas tinggal di rumah sakit itu dari pada dirinya. Calon perawat itu terlalu sering tersenyum dan membuat kehebohan; Naruto berteman baik dengan Shino, Sasuke tidak mengetahui apa yang menyebabkan Shino berada di tempat ini. yang Sasuke tahu, Shino itu aneh, ia sangat terobsesi dengan serangga. Lalu akan mengamuk jika tidak ada serangga yang ia temukan saat terbangun di pagi hari. Tapi si bodoh itu malah membantu Shino mencari serangga di semua tempat yang mereka berdua bisa jangkau. Kemudian ada Gaara. Seseorang yang bahkan petugas lain suka di beritahu dari awal untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengan pemuda bertampang psikopat tersebut. Tapi lagi-lagi Naruto terlihat sangat akrab dengan Gaara. Pemuda itu bahkan tersenyum dan terlihat sangat normal jika bersama Naruto. Sasuke yang saat itu berusia dua puluh tahun bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang istimewa dengan gadis magang itu.

Lag-lagi Sasuke berulah; ia di kabarkan menyerang seorang mahasiswi magang dengan surai merah muda, saat Sang pegawai magang mengantarkan makan siang di rungannya. Sungguh, cerita yang beredar tidak benar sepenuhnya. Ia memang menyerang gadis bersurai merah muda itu tetapi dengan cara verbal. Menyuruhnya keluar dari ruangannya dan meninggalkan dirinya dengan damai. Dirinya melakukan itu di sebabkan Gadis merah muda itu terlalu berisik; berbicara dengan wajah merona, bertanya ini itu, malah gadis merah muda itu mencoba menyentuh rambutnya dan ia benar-benar tidak suka akan hal tersebut. Apa gadis merah muda itu tidak melihat ia sedang membaca buku dan tidak ingin di ganggu? Gadis itu bisa saja mengantarkan makan siang miliknya dan keluar setelah itu. tidak perlu ada acara basa basi, ia tidak suka. Dan seperti biasanya, Sasuke kembali di kucilkan dan tidak di ijinkan untuk keluar ruangan.

Si gadis merah muda yang membuat kesalahan. Namun yang datang meminta maaf malah si gadis pirang. Sasuke berpikir kalau julukannya pada Naruto tidak salah. Itu adalah pertama kali mereka bertatap muka dan berbicara secara langsung. Naruto membungkuk berkali-kali padanya; mengatakan kalau teman merah mudanya tidak bermaksud menganggunya. Gadis bodoh itu juga mengatakan kalau teman merah mudanya yang bernama Sakura adalah gadis yang baik. Hanya terkadang ia memang berisik pada orang yang di anggapnya menarik. Waktu itu Sasuke mendengus mendengarnya dan tetap mengabaikan Naruto sepenuhnya. Di sisi lain, Naruto yang merasa di abaikan mulai kesal. Lalu berteriak tepat di dekat telinga Sasuke yang sensitif.

" _Oi, brengsek! Apa kau mendengarkanku?!"_

Sasuke yang saat itu tidak siap dengan serangan tiba-tiba sang gadis pirang, langsung terjatuh dari kursi yang sedari tadi ia duduki dan bokongnya sukses menghamtam lantai yang dingin. Sasuke meringis memegangi bokongnya. Kemudian dengan kesal bangkit dan berniat untuk memaki sang gadis magang. Tetapi ia terkejut ketika mendapati Naruto menangis di hadapannya. Sasuke sudah sering membuat orang menangis dengan kata-kata kasar dan tindakan menyebalkan dirinya. Tetapi tidak sekalipun ia merasa bersalah. Hanya saja, hal seperti itu berbeda jika yang menangis itu adalah gadis pirang bernama Naruto; entahlah, Sasuke sangat merasa aneh melihatnya. Ya, aneh. Mungkin karna ia sudah terbiasa diam-diam melihat wajah Naruto yang selalu tersenyum seperti orang bodoh kepada siapapun tanpa pandang bulu. Lalu, rasa bersalah tiba-tiba menyusup masuk entah dari mana. Dan yang lebih membuat Sasuke terkejut, ia meminta maaf pada seseorang setelah tiga belas tahun tidak pernah malakukannya pada siapa pun.

 _Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi?_

Seharusnya setelah seseorang meminta maaf, masalah selesai 'kan? Tetapi kenapa itu tidak terjadi padanya? Gadis pirang di hadapannya memang berhenti menangis. Hanya saja ia mulai mencecarnya tentang pentingnya manusia sebagai mahkluk sosial dan betapa menyedihkannya Sasuke dalam menjalani itu. Sesaat Sasuke menyesal sudah meminta maaf. Kalau ia tahu akhirnya ia akan mendapat kuliah panjang seperti ini, dirinya tidak akan melakukannya. Masa bodoh dengan wajah menangis tadi, Sasuke benar-benar menyesal.

Lalu setelah dua jam yang membuat Sasuke ingin menghilang di sebabkan terlalu kesal, Si pirang akhirnya berhenti juga dan pamit untuk pulang. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri bahkan sudah tidak peduli. Ia benar-benar sudah tidak peduli hingga Gadis itu menghentikan langkah kakinya di depan pintu ruangan miliknya hanya untuk berkata:

" _Kau tahu, dari awal aku selalu memperhatikanmu. Hanya saja, ketika aku ingin mendekat, kau seperti membangun tembok tinggi tak kasatmata di sekitarmu, membuatku sulit untuk medekatimu. Mungkin ini terdengar jahat, aku sedikit senang ketika kau menyerang Sakura. Karna itu membuatku mempunyai alasan untuk datang menemuimu. Permintaan maaf tadi tulus untuk mewakili Sakura dan tangisanku tadi untuk diriku sendiri yang tetap tidak bisa mendekatimu, meski kita dalam ruangan yang sama dan sangat dekat. Jadi Sasuke, apa kau mau berteman denganku?"_

Saat Naruto mengatakan kata terakhir, ia membalikan badannya menghadap Sasuke yang sedang duduk di kursi di pojok ruangan. Naruto juga tersenyum waktu mengatakan hal tersebut dan Sasuke melihatnya dengan terpaku. Seperti ada angin segar yang berhembus di sekitarnya. Dan itu merupakan awal dari segalanya. Tentang ia dan mahasiswi magang calon perawat bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

 **.**

 **o0o**

 **.**

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?"

"Mereka menjadi sangat dekat; terlihat seperti pasangan kekasih. Bahkan setelah Sasuke meninggalkan rumah sakit, mereka tetap saling berhubungan dan benar-benar menjadi sepasang kekasih. Naruto juga yang menemukan bakat menulis Sasuke pertama kali. Kemudian meminta tolong padaku untuk melihat tulisan Sasuke dan aku tertarik dengan gaya menulisnya yang unik."

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka Sasuke pernah di rawat di rumah sakit Psikiatrik. Apa yang membuatnya seperti itu?" Tanya Kakashi penasaran.

"Sasuke seorang psikotik, Kakashi." Kata wanita berusia enam puluh tahun yang masih terlihat muda itu, berbisik.

"Maksud anda?"

"Sasuke mengidap psikosis. Psikosis sendiri berarti kondisi abnormal pikiran, dan merupakan istilah psikiatrik generik untuk kelainan mental yang sering melibatkan hilangnya kontak dengan realitas. Dengan kata lain orang yang mengidap psikosis sering mengalami halusinasi atau delusi keyakinan. Dan terkadang menunjukan perubahan kepribadian dan perilaku yang tidak biasa atau aneh. Mereka juga kesulitan berinteraksi dengan orang lain. Banyak hal yang dapat menyebabkan seseorang menjadi seorang psikotik, dan salah satunya adalah trauma akan kejadian tertentu yang membuat seseorang tadi sangat tertekan dan merasa saat kehilangan. Dalam kasus Sasuke sendiri, ia melihat keluarganya di bantai oleh sekelompok orang yang memasuki rumahnya saat itu." Wanita itu lalu menghela napas dan terlihat frustasi.

"..."

"Hanya Tuhan yang tahu, kenapa Sasuke kecil bisa selamat dan sampai di pos polisi terdekat tanpa terluka sedikit pun. Sasuke kecil bahkan tidak menangis dan mengatakan kalau ibu, ayah dan kakaknya di sakiti oleh orang asing yang memasuki rumah mereka tanpa izin. Yang lebih menyedihkan, kasus pembantaian keluarga Uchiha tidak pernah terungkap sampai sekarang dan kasusnya juga sudah di tutup. Polisi mengatakan kalau itu merupakan ulah sekelompok perampok. Namun beberapa orang percaya kalau hal tersebut adalah saingan bisnis Uchiha yang merasa iri dengan kesuksesan Uchiha saat itu."

"Saya tidak menyangka anda banyak tahu tentang masa lalu Sasuke dan tentu saja tentang penyakitnya juga."

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Karna aku ini dulu seorang dokter dan mantan kepala rumah sakit Psikiatrik."

"Eh? Lalu kenapa anda bisa menjadi seorang chief editor?" Tanya pria bermasker tersebut. Ia bahkan tidak menyembunyikan nada kagetnya.

"Awalnya hanya _hobby_ dan saat itu aku masih menjalankan peranku juga sebagai dokter. Tapi karna suatu hal, aku melepaskan profesi yang telah membesarkan namaku itu." Katanya lalu menerawang jauh.

"Baiklah. Sepertinya sudah cukup saya mengganggu waktu anda, Tsunade-sama. Saya permisi."

Tsunade menanggapinya dengan senyum ramah. Sedangkan Kakashi beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Tapi sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, ia melupakan hal yang paling penting yang harusnya sejak awal ia tanyakan

"Tsunade-sama, sepertinya saya melupakan sesuatu dan ini yang paling penting. Dan ini membuatku sangat penasaran" Sebelum melanjutkan, laki-laki itu menghirup napas dan menghebuskannya secara perlahan. "Di mana sekarang gadis bernama Naruto itu dan apa hubungannya dengan anda?"

Sang mantan dokter tidak langsung menjawab. Wajahnya terlihat pias dan sedih di saat yang sama. Kemudian wanita paruh baya itu menatap bawahannya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. "Naruto di temukan tewas di bunuh lima tahun yang lalu di flatnya sendiri dan gadis itu adalah anak angkatku." Katanya pahit.

 **.**

 **o0o**

 **.**

Sudah berselang seminggu, setelah mendengar semua cerita tentang masa lalu Sasuke, dari Sang chief editor. Kakashi benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat banyak memikirkan banyak hal. Di satu sisi, ia ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada penulis itu. tetapi di sisi lain, ada perasaan tidak tega yang menderanya. Memikirkan semua itu membuat Kakashi benar-benar lelah jiwa dan raga. Dan untung saja ia tidak mengatakan semuanya kepada Tsunade; mengenai Sasuke yang berbicara sendiri sewaktu dirinya mengunjungi apartemen Sang penulis sambil menyebut-nyebut nama Naruto. Kakashi tidak bisa membayangkan wajah seperti apa yang akan di perlihatkan oleh Sang chief editor jika ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Yang kemarin saja sudah membuat Kakashi terhenyak di tempatnya berdiri, ketika Sang mantan dokter mengatakan kalau Naruto adalah anak angkatnya. Kakashi hanya mengatakan kepada Tsunade kalau Sasuke terlihat sangat lelah.

 **.**

 **o0o**

 **.**

Sasuke dengan terpaksa harus keluar hari ini dari dalam apartemennya yang nyaman. Terima kasih untuk semua bahan makanan yang tidak tersisa sedikitpun di dalam lemari es miliknya. Dengan memakai masker dan kacamata berkaca bening di sertai topi kupluk rajut, Sasuke menyusuri jalanan menuju ke supermarket terdekat yang berjarak lima belas menit jalan kaki dari komplek apartemen tempa ia tinggal.

Setelah beberapa saat, Sasuke akhirnya sampai di tempat tujuan. Mengambil trolley, ia mulai memilih apa saja yang ia butuhkan untuk jangka waktu satu bulan kedepan. Ketika tiba di rak berisi ramen, Sasuke berhenti. Menimang-nimang apakah pilihan yang cukup bijak jika membelikan Naruto ramen?

 _Hn, mungkin kalau dua atau tiga buah ramen tidak masalah._

"Eh, Sasuke-kun 'kan?"

"Anda salah orang" Katanya datar tanpa melirik orang yang menyebut namanya.

"Ah, tidak. Aku tidak salah orang. Kau Uchiha Sasuke, ini aku Sakura." Katanya riang, wanita yang mengaku bernama Sakura itu, lebih mendekatkan diri pada Sasuke. "Teman magang Naruto dulu"

 _Oh, si rambut merah muda itu._

"Aku tidak tahu kalau, Sasuke-kun menyukai ramen." Katanya masih dengan nada riang.

"Ini bukan untukku. Tapi untuk Naruto" Masih memilih ramen untuk kekasihnya. Seakan-akan mengacuhkan wanita merah muda di sampingnya.

"Are?" Sakura menelengkan kepala sambil menyentuh sebelah wajahnya dengan jari telunjuknya. "Bukankah, Naru-chan meninggal lima tahun yang lalu?"

 **Deg!**

Sasuke berhenti mendorong trolley belanjanya. Dengan mendelik kearah Sakura, Sasuke berujar dangan nada dingin. "Apa maksudmu, sialan? Naruto sekarang sedang berada di apartemenku, tertidur pulas karna menemaniku begadang semalaman."

"Sasuke-kun, memang tidak pandai bercanda, ya." Sakura mengatakan hal itu sambil tertawa.

 _Aku tidak sedang bercanda._

"Ah, aku tahu. Ramen itu pasti untuk persembahan di altar milik Naru-chan."

 _Hentikan..._

" Kalau tidak salah, peringatan kematian Naru-chan juga sudah dekat. Sasuke-kun memang kekasih yang baik. Rasanya aku iri sekali"

 _Hentikan..._

"Aku masih ingat saat upacara pemakaman Naru-chan, aku tidak melihat Sasuke-kun waktu itu. Kenapa tidak datang?"

 _Hentikan..._

"Ah, Tsunade-san juga terlihat sangat terpukul. Apalagi Naru-chan meninggal secara tidak wajar. Sampai sekarangpun aku masih tidak percaya kalau Naru-chan pergi secepat itu."

 _Hentikan..._

"Naru-chan yang malang"

Sasuke merasakan kepalanya seperti di hantam palu godam. Ada ingatan samar yang melintasi kepalanya dan itu membuat ia kehilangan keseimbangan. Sasuke lalu merosot jatuh di dekat trolley belanja sambil memegangi kepalanya. Sakura yang melihatnya kemudian menghampiri Sasuke dan berniat untuk memapahnya. Namun tangan putih milik Sakura di tepis begitu saja oleh Sasuke. dengan susah payah Sasuke bangkit, kemudian dengan langkah gontai, mencoba berlari menuju apartemen miliknya. Sasuke menyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau apa yang di katakan Sakura hanyalah lelucon tidak lucu. Sasuke keluar dari supermarket, mengacuhkan semua yang tadi hendak ia beli. Sasuke juga tidak melihat bagaimana Sakura melihatnya dengan tatapan dingin, ketika ia keluar dari supermarket tersebut.

 **.**

 **o0o**

 **.**

Kakashi pada akhirnya menemukan dirinya di depan pintu apartemen milik Sasuke. memencet bel yang kali ini tidak seberingas waktu pertama kali ia berkunjung ke apartemen Sang penulis. Saat ia hampir menyerah, di sebabkan sedari tadi berdiri di sana dan pintu apartemen itu belum juga terbuka. Kakashi mendapati Sasuke yang berlari ke arahnya dengan tergopoh-gopoh. Kakashi melihat Sasuke dengan tangan gemetar membuka pintu apartemen tersebut. Sasuke bahkan tidak menyadari kalau Kakashi berada di sana. Sasuke juga tidak menutup kembali pintu apartemen miliknya dan kakashi mengikuti Sasuke masuk ke dalam.

Sasuke berlari menuju ke kamar tidurnya, hanya untuk mendapati ruangan itu kosong. Tidak ada siapapun di sana. Tempat tidur itu bahkan rapi dan dingin sangat ia menyentuhnya. Sasuke lalu membuka kamar mandi dan hasilnya sama saja, tidak ada siapapun di dalam. ia lalu bergegas menuju dapur, ruang baca yang merangkap ruang kerjanya. Namun semuanya sama saja; tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Naruto..., kau di mana?"

"..."

"Dobe, ayolah. Jangan bercanda, aku sedang tidak ingin bermain _kakurenbo_ sekarang"

"Sasuke..."

"Naruto, jawab aku."

"Sasuke!"

"Ka—Kakashi, kebetulan sekali. Apa kau tidak melihat wanita berambut pirang? Dia setinggi bahuku, kulitnya tan dan matanya berwarna biru. Wanita yang kau lihat saat kau berkunjung dua minggu yang lalu."

"Aku tidak melihatnya"

"Benarkah? Ka—kalau begitu, bantu aku mencarinya. A—aku takut sesuatu terjadi padanya."

"Sasuke, maksudku aku tidak pernah melihat Naruto. Bahkan saat aku mengun jungimu dua minggu yang lalu."

"Apa maksudmu kau tidak melihatnya, hah? Naruto bahkan membungkuk padamu karna aku telah meneriakimu."

"Sasuke, dengar. Naruto itu tidak ada. Dia sudah meninggal lima tahun yang lalu"

"Kau kira aku akan percaya? Kenapa semua orang mengatakan kalau Naruto meninggal dunia? Padahal semalam dia masih menemaniku mengerjakan naskah novel milikku hingga larut malam."

"Lalu, apa kau bisa menjelaskan kenapa ia tidak berada di sini sekarang? Bersamamu?"

Sasuke terdiam dan nampak berpikir. "Aku harus mencarinya di luar. Mungkin sekarang si Bodoh itu sedang mencari udara segar" Katanya. Kemudian bergegas menuju pintu apartemen. Namun kakashi dengan cepat menahannya dan melayangkan tinju kearah Sasuke yang memnyebakan Sang penulis terhempas ke lantai yang mendingin.

"Kenapa kau memukulku, brengsek?!" Teriaknya geram.

"Aku tidak memukulmu, aku hanya mencoba menyadarkanmu. Kenapa kau tidak sadar juga? Naruto itu sudah tidak ada. Yang kau lihat selama ini hanyalah hasil dari delusimu, Sasuke. Berhenti membohongi dirimu sendiri. kekasihmu itu sudah meninggal!"

"Hentikan!" Teriaknya. "Kumohon, berhenti. Jangan katakan apa-apa lagi tentangnya" Suaranya lirih.

"..."

"Aku tahu. Hanya saja, aku tidak bisa menerimanya. Aku selalu mencoba untuk menerima sesuatu hal yang tidak menyenangkan dengan bijak, seperti apa yang selama ini ia katakan padaku. Tetapi aku tetap tidak bisa menerimanya. Kau tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai kesendirian yang aku rasakan. Ini sangat menyakitkan, Naruto adalah satu-satunya orang yang mengerti itu semua, meskipun aku tidak mengatakannya."

"..."

"Tetapi, Naruto sudah pergi. Kekasihku yang bodoh itu telah pergi. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun tanpanya. Meskipun hanya dengan delusi yang tanpa sengaja aku buat, aku senang jika bisa kembali melihat senyumnya, mendengar suaranya dan menyentuh dirinya yang selalu hangat. Bagiku itu sudah cukup."

Kakashi melihat Sasuke dengan pandangan prihatin. Di mana wajah datar yang terkesan sombong itu? suara yang terkesan dingin, tatapan mata setajam elang, di mana semua itu sekarang? Ini bukan Sasuke yang ia kenal beberapa tahun terakhir. Sasuke yang ada di hadapannya kini, terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Kakashi lalu mendekati Sasuke; ikut duduk di hadapan Sang penulis.

"Dengar, masih banyak yang menyayangimu. Kau tidak sendiri di dunia ini. Masih ada aku, Tsunade-sama dan para pembaca bukumu. Tsunade-sama, Aku bahkan sudah menganggapmu seperti adik sendiri. jadi, jangan sia-siakan hidupmu, Sasuke. jangan terpaku pada masa lalu. Naruto pasti ingin melihatmu bahagia juga."

"Kau tidak tahu apapun tentang Naruto!" Katanya dengan nada suaranya yang kembali terdengar dingin.

"Aku memang tidak tahu menahu tentang Naruto. Tetapi membaca karya-karyamu dan mendeangarkan cerita Tsunade-sama tentangnya, aku bisa menarik kesimpulan. Kalau Naruto merupakan tipe orang yang tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain, apalagi hingga membuat orang yang ia cintai meratapinya hingga sampai seperti ini, Sasuke."

"..."

Hening.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kau butuh waktu untuk sendiri. Kalau perlu sesuatu, kau bisa meneleponku. Oh, ya. Besok, aku akan datang lagi. Sampai jumpa, Sasuke."

Harusnya, Kakashi tahu. Jika seorang psikotik seperti Sasuke yang kembali terguncang tidak boleh di tinggalkan begitu saja, sendirian. Harusnya, waktu itu Kakashi tetap di sana; menemani Sasuke, mengawasinya kalau-kalau Sasukebertindak bodoh. Ya, harusnya memang seperti itu. Hanya saja, Kakashi tidak tahu apa-apa. Ia juga salah, karna tidak mencari tahu. Kakashi akhirnya meninggalkan apartemen tersebut hanya untuk mendapati dirinya menyesali hal yang di lakukannya hari ini seumur hidup.

 **.**

 **o0o**

 **.**

Langit tak sebiru biasanya, awan hitam bergerombol siap menumpahkan isinya. Tak lama berselang, rintik-rintik hujan mulai membahasahi apapun di sekitarnya. Awalnya hanya rintik kecil, yang lama kelamaan berubah menjadi hujan lebat, mengguyur kota Konoha di siang hari saat musim panas masing berlangsung, yang biasanya sangat terik. Orang-orang di jalanan yang ramai pejalan kaki itu, lalu berlari berhamburan kesegala arah untuk menyelamatkan diri dari gempuran air yang tercurah dari langit, yang dapat membuat basah pakaian mereka.

Seorang anak laki-laki berdiri depan toko elektronik yang bagian depan estelase di penuhi oleh tumpukan beberapa televisi tabung yang sedang menampilkan acara yang sama; sebuah hotline news tentang seorang penulis terkenal yang di temukan tewas bunuh diri di apartemen miliknya dua jam yang lalu.

Anak laki-laki itu masih disana, berdiri di bawah guyuran air hujan di depan toko elektronik, menatap malas kearah televisi yang kini sudah menampilkan acara lain. Seakan tidak peduli dengan pakaian yang ia kenakan basah kuyub. Mendongkakan wajahnya keatas sambil menikmati tetesan air hujan yang menerpa wajah bergaris dengan kulit alabasternya. Anak laki-laki itu kemudian beranjak dari sana sambil memasukan kedua tangan di saku celana yang ia kenakan. Berlalu, tanpa menoleh lagi.

"Tsk, orang bodoh memang selalu ada di mana-mana"

 **.**

 **o0o**

 **.**

 **Kritik dan saran sangat membantu saya untuk menetralisir ke absurd-an saya dalam menulis sebuah fic. Sekian dan terima kasih.**

 **Salam,**

 **Kenozoik Yankie ^^** v


End file.
